


closeness and other things that make you sweat

by halfwheeze



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi, this turned into all out smut and i'm not sure what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/pseuds/halfwheeze
Summary: prompt: Um, yes I want a soft stadamdrew Pokémon watching fic???Andrew is soft and Adam likes cues and Steven likes watching.





	closeness and other things that make you sweat

**Author's Note:**

> this is a trainwreck. please enjoy!

Alright, Joy, this one is for you! I don’t know how this ended up as smut but here we are!

Steven is frankly offended that Andrew has never seen Pokemon, and while if it was anyone else (besides maybe Adam), Andrew wouldn't care, it's Steven, so he does. The Pokemon phase of media which Andrew had mostly avoided and circumvented by being the kid who read through recess and most of class had apparently comprised a large part of Steven's childhood, and Adam's as well, though their other partner was much more subtle about it. That's why Andrew is making time for the three of them to watch three of the twenty minute episodes a day, all laying together in the king size bed of their shared apartment and eating finger foods. He loves his partners and he would do anything for them, even if that means watching a television program from 1997 that was definitely original purposed for young children.

* * *

 

"How do you remember all of the Pokemon's names?" he asks, maybe the third day of their watching. He's getting genuinely confused by the additions of new characters and new Pokemon; he's the kind of guy who highlighted every death in Les Mis and put in page tabs so he could remember who was gone. He's got Steven's chest against his arm, leaning on him, and Adam's knee between his but Adam's body not too close for Adam's own comfort, and he's comfortable, but the confusion is still creeping in. Adam leans back to speak to him, almost directly next to his ear in an attempt not to disturb Steven's watching time.

"Just remember what they look like. Just ask me or Stevie if you really need to know the names," Adam says, and he doesn't lean back forward, leaving his back against Andrew's chest comfortably. He likes being this close to both of his boys, warm between them and weighed down by the softness of their bodies, and he feels like he's never been this comfortable and felt this safe in his life. He surely doesn't  _mean_  to fall asleep, but that doesn’t stop Steven from laughing until the shaking of his chest rouses Andrew out of his light resting, and it’s not a bad thing to wake up to. Adam has turned around and iis giving his soft little laughs into the air in front of him, and Andrew is almost tragically in love with them. He loves them so much it  _hurts_ sometimes. 

“You back with us?” Adam asks, that teasing look in his eyes and his softest grin on his face, looking at Andrew like he’s made of light and Andrew has always felt like that was more them than him, but they’ve changed him. He’s watching children’s shows and falling asleep at 9 pm and laughing at himself as he thinks all of this, and tucking his face into Adam’s neck and using his free hand to pull Steven around behind him like a blanket. His partners don’t seem startled by the sudden want for closeness, and the intro plays for the third episode of  _Pokemon: Indigo League_ of the night and no one turns it off, but no one is paying attention either. Steven is putting soft kisses on the back of his neck and Adam is talking to him, saying soft things in his ear and occasionally leaving kisses beneath it, and Andrew is so overwhelmed, but in a good way. Always in a good way with them. 

“Addy, can you turn off the show? I think we need to distract Drew a while,” Steven suggests just before he starts sucking a hickey into the side of Andrew’s neck, and Andrew gives a low moan. Steven’s hand is splayed possessively on his stomach, big and wide and holding Andrew without really holding him down that much, given him freedom of movement if he wants it. Adam turns off the show and comes immediately back into Andrew’s space, pulling him in for a quiet kiss, the kind that makes their lips barely come into contact. It reminds him of the light kisses that Adam used to give them when all three of them first started dating, but where before they were hesitant, now they are sure. He’s glad that he and Steven inspire that kind of confidence in Adam. 

“You with us?” Adam asks again, putting a kiss on the space between Andrew’s eyes, and then one on his cheek, and then one on the other. Andrew doesn’t trust himself to speak, to not break this moment that the two of them want to give him, so he just nods, putting his own kiss on Adam’s nose. Adam grins and kisses him a little harder, and just as he does, Steven’s teeth come down onto Andrew’s neck a little harder, forcing a moan out of him. It opens his mouth for Adam’s tongue, which finds its way into his mouth just thereafter. Adam breaks the kiss and softly pulls Steven off of Andrew’s neck, kissing Steven in the soft way he kisses Andrew when they first started. Steven kisses him again, and they have a series of little kisses before they start kissing more seriously over Andrew’s shoulder. Andrew puts his lips to Adam’s neck, kissing from the side of his jaw downward. Steven’s hand on his stomach squeezes a little, moving downward to his lower stomach. Andrew puts his own hand over Steven’s, just holding it there. 

“I don’t think this is distracting enough for Andrew,” Steven says as he breaks his kiss with Adam, and he’s only making eye contact with Adam despite the fact that Andrew can kinda see him now. “You wanna take care of him or can I?” he asks, raising his eyebrows at Adam. Andrew can’t stop the little shiver he gives that he knows both of his boys can feel, but he likes it when Steven takes charge; it’s rare, because Andrew is usually ‘in charge,’ but sometimes all three of them need it. It’s even rarer for Addy to take charge, but Andrew knows it will come soon. It’s always back to back, and God knows Andrew never minds.

“I want to. Tell me what to do?” Adam counteroffers, looking between Steven and Andrew with this hopeful and wanting look on his face. Adam only ever loses it like this, in this submissive way, when he’s with Steven and Andrew, and Andrew has never felt more honored to be a part of something in his life. He can feel Steven nod behind him before moving completely, taking his hand off of Andrew’s stomach; it’s absence makes him feel vaguely naked, even though he’s still wearing boxers and sweatpants. He had neglected to put on a shirt before climbing into bed with his partners, which he’s glad of now that something is happening. Steven sits cross legged about a foot away from them on the bed, just inside of Andrew’s reach, or Adam’s if he needed him too. Andrew thinks he always needs Steven - Adam too. 

“Get him worked up, Addy. You know what you’re doing,” Steven says, and Andrew can hear the praise in his voice just as much as Adam can, and he notices how it makes Adam preen before he gets back into it. He pushes Andrew softly onto his back, straddling him shortly thereafter. The weight of Adam makes Andrew feel safe, feel like he’s settled and good and warm and like he’s complete, like Adam is somehow pushing him back into his skin. When Adam leans down to kiss him, it’s a revelation of warmth and wet and Adam doing that thing with his tongue that makes all rational thought make its way out of Andrew’s head in a rather elegant swan dive. Adam is kissing him with all of the focus he gives everything he does for several minutes, maybe hours because Andrew’s head is a fucking Roller Rink right now, before he moves away from Andrew’s mouth, kiss down his jaw to leave marks on his collarbone and chest. 

 _“Fuck,”_ Steven whispers from what seems like a hundred miles away when Adam starts playing with Andrew’s nipples, making Andrew make noises that he can’t even start to hold back. Adam nails rake down his stomach and Andrew  _keens,_ giving a desperate noise that apparently needs checking on, because Adam moves back up to his face, leaving more soft kisses on his face and another on his lips. Andrew’s hands, which hadn’t been doing anything in his shocked softness, now move to touch; his right goes into Adam’s hair while his left finds Steven’s hand, holding it. Steven squeezes his hand as Adam moves back down Andrew’s body, sucking marks into his chest and stomach and laving kisses everywhere. It makes Andrew feel just this side of  _worshiped,_ and he has to find a way to focus again someday because he just feels like he’s floating. 

“Color?” Adam asks, his thumbs hooked at the top of Andrew’s sweatpants, looking up to look him in the eyes. He looks like an angel. 

“So fucking green,” Andrew mutters, and Adam and Steven understand by the sound of the light laughter and the feeling of Andrew’s sweatpants being pulled off of him, agonizingly slow. Adam puts his mouth to Andrew’s boxers, nearly making him jerk off of the bed with the suddenness of it, but he just squeezes Steven’s hand instead. 

“Fuck, you guys are hot. I love both of you so much. Fuck,” Steven says in a stream, squeezing Andrew’s hand back. Adam smiles and pulls away from Andrew entirely, moving to leave a couple of kisses on Steven’s face with his grin still intact, kissing Steven on the lips softly once before coming back to Andrew. Steven looks so markedly pleased that Andrew wants to freeze and frame this moment, even if he personally is so hard that it hurts and Adam is definitely going to take care of it soon. Adam pulls off Andrew’s boxers before actually getting back on top of him. Instead of going back to the position he was in before, Adam straddles Andrew again, and the scratchy fabric of his sleep pants rubs against Andrew’s dick - Andrew gives a rough moan despite himself and Adam grins, pushing down a little. Andrew nearly screams, but holds himself short. It’s rough but it feels so  _good,_ and he knows Adam knows that. Andrew would be embarrassed, but he just can’t muster it in the bed that he shares with both of his boys, harder than he’s ever been in his fucking life. He always thinks that, though. 

“Please,” Andrew begs softly, not knowing exactly what he’s asking for, but knowing he needs something. Instead of continuing, Adam looks to Steven for instruction, now more happy and teasing rather than the submission he gave earlier. Steven smiles back. 

“Do you want to suck him off or fuck him or both?” Steven asks, and Andrew loves whatever you call whatever the fuck they’re doing. The whole talking about him like he’s not in the room thing would get to him in any other circumstance, but it just makes him feel taken care of now, like he doesn’t have to decide anything for once. It’s like giving up being an adult for a few hours at a time, but like, not in a weird way. Adam rolls his hips to get Andrew’s attention back and grins when Andrew looks surprised, looks gutted, because all of this feels so fucking  _good._  Adam raises his eyebrows, like he’s asking Andrew what he wants. 

“Steven should choose,” Andrew eventually chokes out, when he can think enough that real words are a real option. Adam looks up to Steven immediately, who also looks just as gutted as Andrew looked a moment ago before recovering far faster than Andrew did. 

“Make him cum and you can fuck him,” Steven says, and then he’s getting off of the bed to stand, and Andrew doesn’t know he’s making a noise of complaint until it’s already made, until Steven’s hand is already leaving his. Steven sheds his shirt, his pants and his boxers in quick succession, getting back into the bed and taking Andrew’s hand back. “I’m here, Drew, I promise.” 

“I’m gonna suck you off and prep you. Color?” Adam asks, making sure that Andrew is okay in a way that, again, makes Andrew feel taken care of and cared about and like these two are way too good for him. He won’t say that, because the two of them will get upset (it’s happened before), but he’ll likely feel that way for the rest of his life. The rest of his life with these two boys. That’s a fucking thought. 

“So fucking green, Addy. Please,” Andrew begs, and Adam doesn’t waste time in his trailing down Andrew’s body, though he does suck marks into both of Andrew’s hipbones, a known sensitive area for him. Adam skirts around his dick as much as he can before taking him all at once, making Andrew have to hold himself back from thrusting into Adam’s mouth. Steven notices the tenseness in his hand and reaches forward to touch Adam, who immediately pulls off of Andrew all at once. Andrew makes a soft noise of loss but mostly keeps it to himself. 

“I think he should fuck your mouth. Color?” Steven suggests, and Andrew can’t even register what he just said. Andrew knows he’s looking between Adam and Steven like there’s some kind of conspiracy going on, but both of his boys just look turned on and strung out. 

“Green. So green,” Adam says, his eyes still a little cloudy when he looks back down at Andrew. “Color?” he asks, like this is something  _Andrew_ is going to protest. He nods before realising that this isn’t a yes or no question, making Steven laugh a little. 

“Green. Please,” he says, soft, and that’s the warning he gets before Adam is back on his dick, taking the tip into his mouth. Andrew looks at Steven for confirmation of his actions and Steven immediately nods, so Andrew goes for it; he trusts into Adam’s mouth, making them both groan. He trusts softly, shallowly, into Adam’s mouth, repeatedly, and then Steven is leaning back, still holding Andrew’s hand, to get something from the bedside table. He hands their bottle of lube to Adam who, despite being rather distracted by the cock thrusting into his mouth at growing speeds, takes it and flicks it open. He warms some on his fingers before Andrew can feel Adam’s finger on his entrance, and he gives a particularly harsh thrust as Adam puts his finger inside of him. 

“You’re good, you’re doing so good, you’re both doing so good,” Steven babbles, watching and, as Andrew notices now, stroking himself. He must have taken some lube before giving it to Adam based on the glide alone. Andrew stops thinking about it when Adam’s finger finds his prostate, making him thrust into Adam’s mouth roughly again; Adam doesn’t seem to mind, taking as much of him into his mouth as possible. A second finger is added and Andrew hardly notices, caught up in all of the sensations happening to his body right now, from Adam’s fingers inside of him to the feeling of Steven’s hand in his own. Cumming is almost anticlimactic but it still feels euphoric, and Adam swallows and the suction is fucking life changing and Andrew cannot think. 

“You with us, Drew?” Adam says for the third time tonight, his voice a little hoarse now. Andrew nods and looks down at him, mouth looking abused and red, and Adam is so pretty that Andrew may actually say it aloud, based on the chuckling. “I wanna fuck you. Color?” Adam asks, looking intensely into Andrew’s eyes. 

“Fuck. Green. Want you inside of me, Addy,” Andrew practically groans, and Adam puts his two fingers back inside of Andrew all at once. He adds another finger pretty quickly and soon Andrew is incoherent, and he’s pretty sure he’s talking but he’s not sure what he’s saying; he’s probably praising Adam, because Adam likes praise and Adam deserves it and Adam is so pretty and so good and he feels so good and he always knows how to make Andrew feel good and he listens to well and Andrew loves him so much it hurts and Adam has three fingers inside of him and Andrew thinks he might be hard again. 

“Fuck me Addy, please, God, please,” Andrew murmurs eventually, when it feels like Adam has been fingering him for three and a half years. Adam looks at Steven and Steven grins, even as he’s losing his own mind stroking himself in tandem to the thrust of Adam’s fingers, which are still going and driving Andrew crazy. 

“Give the man what he wants.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a prompt @halfwheeze on tumblr, and I'll get to it when I can!


End file.
